


[Podfic] 1941

by Literarion



Series: [Podfic] Fantasies [13]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale is slightly slutty in this, Blow Jobs, Bottom Aziraphale (Good Omens), Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Roleplay, Sexual Roleplay, So does Crowley, Top Crowley (Good Omens), and he loves every last second of it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:40:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28488438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Literarion/pseuds/Literarion
Summary: Crowley had wild hopes when he waltzed into that church in 1941. He'd hoped that he'd play the dashing hero, sweep Aziraphale off his feet, and the angel would be... appreciative. He knew it was a one-in-ten-trillion chance, but he still had hopes.In 2020, Aziraphale requests a do-over so he can get it right this time.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: [Podfic] Fantasies [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1984222
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8
Collections: Good Omens Podfics





	[Podfic] 1941

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [1941](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25357720) by [Caedmon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caedmon/pseuds/Caedmon). 



> Music: [Terra Mystica by Alexander Nakarada ](https://filmmusic.io/song/4905-terra-mystica) ([CC-BY 4.0](http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by/4.0/))
> 
> With thanks to Grin for beta, as always <3

#  [Listen on Anchor](https://anchor.fm/literarion/episodes/Fantasies-12-1941-eoesbk)

##  [Download from archive.org](https://archive.org/details/fantasies-12-1941)


End file.
